Dissolving Trust
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: She was Gabriella Montez. The braniac. Girlfriend of Troy Bolton. She was a normal teenage girl right? Wrong. What happens when one school trip changes everything. And the truth keeps unraveling and it won't stop. Will Love conquer all? Troyella R&R Xx
1. Trailor

**She had a fantastic boyfriend**

Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing in the rain

**She had the greatest friends**

Shows the gang laughing in class

**They thought her life was normal.**

Shows her bowling with friends.

**Little did they know**

Shows Gabriella sitting in silence while the gang was laughing

**She had a secret life**

Shows her stepping out of a limo and hugging her dad

**What happens when truth finds a way**

Shows her friends shocked faces

**The most important thing of your life leaves**

Shows Troy running away

**And you have to give you all **

Shows Gabriella arguing with Troy

**To get it back**

**One Girl**

**Two completely different lives**

**And only one solution**

**What will it be?**

_**DISSOLVING TRUST**_


	2. England Or No England

**A/N Hey, well I've decided to start another story after Never Let Go, long story!**

**So this is just to get the story started! Please Review! Xxx**

"Oh My Days!" Sharpay squealed "This is going to be the best Christmas break EVER!"

The gang laughed and agreed, except for Gabriella, who was twirling pasta around her fork, sitting in complete silence.

"Gabs? You okay?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"S-S-Sorry…what did you just say?" she replied quickly snapping out of her trance.

"I asked if you were okay" he answered leaning closer.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she whispered giving him a small smile.

He tightened his grip around her waist, knowing she was lying. He decided not to ask any more and turned his attention back to the others.

"So, like, do we meet the Queen?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, sure, she's our waitress at the hotel," replied Taylor, sarcastically.

"No way!!" exclaimed Jason taking her seriously, "That's going to be so cool- I'm so going to ask to wear her crown!"

The gang groaned and Chad very nicely explained to Jason that Taylor had, infact, been lying about the Queen.

"So, I take it were all going?" said Troy.

"HELL YEAH!" screamed Taylor.

Chad laughed, moved closer and kissed her cheek.

"Umm, I have to make a phone call!" Gabriella told the gang, stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria.

The gang watched as she made her way through the crowds of friends and brought her phone to her ear.

"Taylor?"

"Here"

"Gabriella?"

Silence.

Troy looked around to see his girlfriend's seat empty.

"Does anyone know where Gabriella is?" asked Miss Darbus.

"She went home" replied Melissa.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed a very confused Troy.

"She felt ill"

"Very well Melissa, thankyou!" replied Miss Darbus.

Troy leaned over to Chad's desk.

"Man, why wouldn't she tell me she was going home?" he asked.

"Not sure, she probably didn't want to worry you,"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Troy replied, sliding down in his seat.

"Hey Gabs!"

"Umm hey Tay," Gabriella stuttered.

"Gabriella, you should be in bed."

"Oh, I'm feeling better now," she replied.

"Glad to hear it," smiled Taylor at her best friend

Gabriella looked up and returned a small smile.

"Sooooo," continued Taylor, "You looking forward to the school trip?"

"Oh that," she replied, "I can't go"

"OMGOSH, TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!!!"

"Nope, sorry, I'm going on holiday."

"What!? Where!? This is ENGLAND we're talking about. When will you ever go there again?"

"Sooner than you think," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked a confused Taylor.

"Oh I said that this holidays really important to me"

"Why?"

"It's with my dad"

"What? Gab's your dad's dead!"

_NO!__ I've dropped myself in it now" Gabriella thought._

"I meant my dads family, anyhow the holidays been forwarded so I'm leaving on Friday night.

"That's tomorrow tho!" Taylor cried.

"I know," replied Gabriella wrapping up her best friend in a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, I don't know but hey you're going on your trip soon!" she answered with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be us two!" Taylor whined.

"You have Chad… and Sharpay."

"Umm, yeah but _you're_ my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Tay, really I am"

"Its okay, just you should have said earlier!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! Anyhow I've got to go pack! I'll see you at school."

"Okay, bye, and you should tell Troy you're not going to England."

"I will,"

Gabriella closed her front door and went into the living room.

_But I am going to England!_

**A/N Hope that wasn't too confusing, just so you know she****'s going to England on her holiday! Xxx**


	3. A Sad Farewell

**A/N Okay so the secrets should start coming out in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, I'm working on it tho! lol**

"Bolton, Danforth- Bus A," yelled Mr Thomas, "Evan Twins you too, and Miss McKessie. That's the end for bus A, those that have not been called make your way over to bus B!"

Kelsi, Jason, Martha and Zeke parted from the others and wandered over to their bus.

"See you at the airport!" yelled Ryan.

They looked back and waved, turned and ran towards their bus.

The others clambered onto their own bus and before they knew it they were driving down to the airport.

"I wish Gabby was here!" whined Sharpay.

"Me too" agreed Chad.

"It won't be the same without her," chipped in Ryan.

Taylor looked over to Troy who was staring out the window. She leaned over towards him and whispered in his ear.

"You okay?"

He jumped back, startled by her voice and turned his face towards her.

"Uhhuh, you?"

"Yeah, you missing Gabs?"

He nodded his head and turned back to the window.

**Flashback**

"_I can't believe this. I really want you to come!" Troy wailed._

"_I know babe, I really want to come too but this holidays been organised for a long time and they are my family," said Gabby._

"_If it has been organised for ages then why didn't you tell me?_

"_Because, it's a sensitive subject, it being related to my dad and everything," she replied._

_She hated herself for saying it, for lying to the love of her life but she couldn't tell anyone, even Troy. It wasn't that she was forbidden to but after her previous experiences at previous schools she knew she had to keep it quiet._

"_Oh Gabs! I'm so sorry!" Troy said guilt spread across his face as he engulfed her in a hug, "I didn't think, are you okay about it?"_

_She gave him a weak smile and was mentally cursing herself as she did so. He held her tighter and she could not help but to squeeze him back. After a minute or so they pulled away and gazed in each others eyes. He tilted his head and leaned forward, Gabriella meeting him in the middle, her head also tilted. Their soft lips met and a minute or so after they pulled away, breathless._

"_I Love You Gabby."_

"_I Love you too," she replied, "I'm really going to miss you!"_

"_Not as much as I'll miss you!"_

_She was about to tell him that was impossible, but he placed his lips on hers and cut her off with a sweet kiss._

_He hugged her one last time, and headed for his car. He drove off and Gabriella stood there for a few more minutes, staring at where his car had turned the corner. She turned on her heels, heading inside, hoping that somehow a miracle would occur, and her secret would stay just that, a secret._

**End of Flashback**

"Kids, bathroom stop!" shouted Mr Thomas, from the front of the bus, "GET OFF !!"

The wildcats piled out and Chad gave Troy a reassuring pat on the back.

"You'll see her soon!"

Little did they know, they would be seeing her sooner than anyone had anticipated.


	4. Two Confused Strangers

**A/N Okay so I thought I'd leave you with this! I'm not sure when I can update again as school starts in a few days and its going to be mental as I'm starting my first year of GCSE's. Ill try to update at the weekend but I've got work (as a radio DJ woohoo) and I have to go to this business thingy with my parents –YAWN- hmm I guess it'll be okay cos one of my besties is coming and we get to watch grease in a drive through movie thing. Lol. Not that you needed to know. Anyhow please review. It means a lot when I get them : ) anyhow Much Love Bex Xxxx**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing although I wouldn't mind Troy ;)**

"I'm so tired," yawned Sharpay, snuggling up to Zeke.

"Me too!" agreed Taylor, leaning on Chad.

Troy stared at the two couples and felt his heart sink as he pined for his girlfriend of almost a year. They were now in England, shattered, longing for sleep. The students had been separated into 4 mini buses and were allowed to go where they wanted this time. It was edging up to 10 pm, British Time and as Troy looked around him he saw he was the only one with his eyes open. He sunk down in his seat and rested his head on the window, gazing out at the blurring city lights, the sky black and magical.

After 10 minutes or so the group slowly awoke to find themselves outside out of their hotel, _The Riverside_. It was a 5 star hotel. They only managed to stay their as an anonymous parent had offered them discount rooms, and the offer was too good to be turned down.

The students tumbled out of the mini buses and grabbed their luggage. Sharpay had fallen asleep, so Zeke was carrying her in his arms while Ryan and Troy were carrying the extra luggage.

They walked into the hotel lobby to be greeted with spiral staircases, gold detail, and marble counters. They all collapsed onto the leather sofas while Mr. Thomas moved forward towards the Hotel Reception Area.

A minute or two later, three black Rolls Royces pulled up to the hotel. A chauffeur stepped out of the first one, and walked to the backseat door. He clasped his hand on the door handle and pulled it. The door opened and out stepped two girls. The fist to step out was wearing killer stilettos, black and sharp. They complimented her dress. A black number, stopping just before her knees. It was classy and yet fun. It had a large bow over the chest area and hugged in all the right places. Her complexion was enviable and her almost black curls fell beneath her shoulders. She bounced out of the car and walked towards the door to be followed by the second girl. This girl had light brown, straight hair which was cut into a very stylish bob. She was wearing a Mid Purple cocktail dress, which clinched in beneath the bust and then flowed out, also stopping just before her knees.

The two girls walked into the hotel, the door being opened for them by hotel staff. The first girl, with her head held high, strutted over and arrived at the reception desk just as Mr. Thomas was leaving for the sofas.

"Okay, so Michelle, Melissa and Yasmin- Room 14," shouted Mr Thomas, "Ryan, Jason Ben- 15, Rachel, Sammy and Georgia- 16, Leanne, Katie and Martha-17, Trevor, Harry and Jack- 18, Troy, Chad and Zeke you'll be in 19 and In 20 we have Kelsi, Taylor and Shar…"

"Gabriella."

He was cut off by Troy standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"No Mr. Bolton. We've been through this before, Miss Montez declined the chance to go on this break. I know you're very fond of her but…"

He was cut off once again.

"GABRIELLA!!!" Troy now screamed.

The brunette in the black dressed twizzled around and saw the sight she'd been dreading. Her mouth fell open as her jaw dropped. The pen she had been signing her name with had fallen out of her hand, to the floor.

Troy ran over to her a wide spread grin covering his face.

"Gabs, I don't get it, why are you here?" he asked, trying to wrap her up in a hug.

She stood, frozen to the spot, staring into space, in absolute shock.

The lighter brunette ran over.

"Come on Gabs, we have to go upstairs, we've not seen your dad all day!"

Troy pulled away, "YOUR DAD!?" he asked confused, "what does she mean? Your dad's dead."

"DEAD!" the other girl shrieked, " What are _you_ talking about, her dads very well alive!"

"Gabs?" said Troy, searching in her eyes for reassurance.

"Look, I don know who you are," continued the other girl with Gabriella, "But I think you must be mistaken, my uncle's alive and well and if he was dead why would we be standing in _his_ hotel? She asked confused.

"What the …"

Gabriella by this time had tears escaping her eyes and streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Troy," she whispered, "I never wanted to lie to you!"

Troy felt the anger rush over his body and his blood started to boil. Tears gathered at the bottom of his mesmerising ice blue eyes. He was determined not to let them fall.

Gabriella tried to wrap herself over him and he pushed her away. She started to cry harder and he fled the hotel.

**A/N How was that? Ideas always welcome! Please review! Love Ya Xx**


	5. Who Are You?

**A/N TINY TINY TINY Chapter**** because I just want to see who is still interested in the story seeing as I've not updated forever SORRY!! I kind of got wrapped up in my other story Secret Star and I'm going to try and manage both now! Please Review! And once again IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

"TROY," Gabriella screamed, her face soaked in her salty tears. She had run out after him and they were now in the hotel garden.

"WHY? WHY LIE? WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE?" he screamed, his heart shattering.

"Everything," she sobbed harder, edging towards him.

"What?" he asked his heart softening up.

"Well, I had you to lose!"

"Why would you lose me over this?"

"Well, I've always been the rich, braniac with the famous Business man as a dad."

"And…"

Gabriella sighed and sat on the bench.

"Well, when I moved again, I was determined that I wasn't going to be that anymore. I wanted to be known as me, not for what my dad's job is or the grades on my paper. So I changed my name to my mum's maiden name."

"So your name isn't Gabriella Montez."

"No," she whimpered weakly.

"WELL THEN WHAT IS IT!?" he bellowed.

They were both taken aback by Troy's tone of voice, and Gabriella burst into tears. Troy's eyes also started to water up but he was determined not to cry. They sat there with unspoken words floating around them as Gabriella continued to cry.

"What is your name?"

"G-g-abri-riella- Em-mily-Waddin-gton-Mon-ontez"

"Well Gabriella Emily Waddington Montez…"he said, completely motionless, "I'm going to my room, nice to meet you."

She whimpered and he walked inside. He was greeted by Chad and Ryan.

"What happened man?" asked Chad.

"Long story," replied Troy, "where are the others?"

"In their rooms,' replied Ryan, 'we've taken your stuff with ours and their in our room! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep I'm perfect!"

Just then Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor joined them.

"OMG Troy, what happened?" asked Taylor, wrapping herself on him. Chad saw that Troy was about to cry so intervened.

"Come on lets change the subject, I'm sure Troy doesn't want to talk about it."

Troy was just about to speak when Gabriella re entered the hotel, this time lacking the bounce in her step. Her family were waiting for her but she simply walked past them, looking down and made her way over to the elevators. On her way she walked past Troy and the others. She looked up and smiled at them only to be greeted with scowls. She started crying again and slumped down on the floor, in hysterics. The gang were shocked and didn't know how to react, Gabriella's father, however, stepped in and took her into her hotel room.


	6. Earlyrisers

**A/N Eeeeep UPDATE !! Finally. Sorry but writers block is so bad! Nothing special happens in this...but it'll get us to our big story line. I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates…I bet no one is even reading this! But if you are then OMG virtual hugs for you!! You are truly loyal! Thanks for not giving up on me :D**

The next morning Gabriella woke up in her four poster bed with a nauseous headache. She stumbled out of bed and made her way over to the mirror. Her cheeks were stained with mascara and her lip gloss had smeared all over her face. It was then that she remembered last night and once again began crying. When her cries became sniffles she decided to wash off the mess that used to be makeup and swished cool water over her face. It made her feel more refreshed and alive and she decided to join the rest of her family in the hotels restaurant for breakfast. However, she wasn't in the mood so pulled on jeans, ugg boots and Troy's jumper that he gave her when he told her he loved her.

**FlashBack**

"_Troy, its too cold!"_

"_Gabs, no its not!" he replied mocking her._

_She shot him an annoyed look and he replied with a fit of laughter. They were walking through the forest hand in hand, the sky a mysterious black with white splinters of stars up above. _

"_Here,' he said, handing her his sweater, 'have this to keep you warm," she put it on and smiled at him gratefully. _

"_Well to keep you warm you can have this," she said, kissing his lips tenderly. They carried on walking hand in hand until they reached their destination._

"_Troy, I don't know what to say, its beautiful," she gasped in admiration. In front of them were candles dotted in, on and around some rocks with a blanket on the ground. He chucked a cushion at her and gestured for her to sit on the blanket. She did so and he joined her, they then ate the picnic that Troy had spent hours with Zeke preparing. _

"_Troy, thankyou!"_

"_For what? Being a super hot boyfriend!" he asked smirking at her. She wiped the smirk of his face by kissing it away and when she pulled away she replied, "No, for being a super hot sensitive boyfriend! Tonight has been perfect!"_

"_Well your perfect!" he replied._

"_Troy you kind of overdid the cheesiness" she smirked, it was now Troys turn to kiss her smirk away._

_They sat in a magical silence for a while before Troy turned to Gabriella and simply stated "I love you!"_

"_I love you too," she replied, knowing that to remember this day, Troy would never get his jumper back._

**End Of Flashback**

Walking into the restaurant Gabriella's ears were filled with mumbles of laughter and chit chat from the other diners.

She looked over at her family and exchanged weak smiles. She started to walk towards them until she saw her classmates at a nearby table. She felt small tears form in her eyes and did her best not to let them fall.

After taking a deep breath she continued walking, only to receive icy glares from her former friends.

"Ughh _fake_!" muttered Sharpay, flouncing her head in disgust. Even though Sharpay had changed from her previous attitude of being mean, she could still turn it on when she wanted to, and now her comments were bitterer than ever.

Gabriella felt her lip quaver, her eyes stinging with tears. She fastened her pace; she didn't near to hear anymore remarks.

Arriving at her table she was greeted with a large stack of pancakes, coated in sugary goodness. Gabriella smiled weakly at her father-it wasn't his fault. She slowly raised her knife and fork, the thought of food making her stomach churn. She really didn't feel like food. She didn't feel like anything.

Her fathers eyes were focused on her, she might as well eat, just for him. She placed a bite of her pancakes into her mouth, slowly chewing it. As she ate Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi walked past on their way to the bathroom.

"She's such a liar, not only does she lie about her father being dead and her wealth and status, she then lies by saying she's upset. Look at her! Filling her mouth with food. Upset? No No No!"

Gabriella knew that voice. And it wasn't Sharpay. _Taylor_.

Gabriella sighed and threw her knife and fork across the restaurant area. Fellow diners, including Troy, turned around and stared at the brunette.

"Gabriella Emily- how dare you! Who do you think you are?" Her fathers voice was strong and dominant.

"Shut up!" Gabriella was already wallowing in misery; her father wouldn't make it worse.

"You've changed. You're an extremely rude young woman! I knew you should never have gone to live with your mother. Your language and attitude is appalling. I don't need to see or hear from you right now. Please leave the table and retire to your suite."

All eyes focused on Gabriella. The gang were shocked, they had never seen her been spoken to like that before. She quietly stood up, aware of the attention she was receiving, before walking out of the restaurant.

A few hours later, when Gabriella had calmed down, her father entered her suite. He was still extremely furious at her earlier behaviour but he had come up with a solution.

Gabriella was staying in one of the master suites, a complex of rooms with the most recent décor.

Her father made his way into the living area, calling her name loudly.

She emerged from her bedroom, her eyes swollen and red; she had been crying.

"Now,' her father spoke first, 'your behaviour was shocking! I know and appreciate the fact that you've had a misunderstanding with your friends. However, that gives you know right to act how you please. After you left, your teacher, Mr Tomas, approached me, asking me whether I thought you would benefit from a school trip. It sounded like a good idea so tomorrow you will be going for a team building exercise with your class mates!"

Gabriella was speechless…she didn't…she couldn't face them.

Before she had time to protest her father left her hotel suite.

_Tomorrow was going to be a long day!_


End file.
